


Don't Even Start With That

by itsuria



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, MakoKisu - Freeform, One Shot, Unrequited - makoharu, haru dun fucked up, kisumako, makoharu - Freeform, marriage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsuria/pseuds/itsuria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having abandoned Makoto for so long, Haru comes back home to find the love of his life married to Kisumi, living successfully in a large house with lots of money.</p><p>But Haru still loved Makoto. And he always would.</p><p>Did Makoto feel the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Even Start With That

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that I made, I hope you enjoy! ^^

The gentle glistening of the chandelier on the high ceiling illuminated the large room, the white couch with black trim practically shining. A half empty bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon lay dormant on the glass coffee table, clear as day with legs dark as night. An empty glass of the dark red liquid lay on the table as well, with the sounds of a tap running coming from the kitchen. Only two bodies sit on opposite sides of the couch, one resting casually with his elbow on the arm of the cushion, and the other with his legs crossed, half-full glass in hand. Faint music from a distinctive radio station played through a stereo by the fireplace, which emitted warmth and a sense of comfortability. Warm flames licked the glass that held it captive, almost as if trying to escape.

"So... Kisumi, huh?" A voice came through, trying to cut through the tension which weighed on their shoulders like a million tons.

"Yes, well, when you left, he was there for me," Makoto smiled warmly, though he emphasized the 'when you left'. He was still upset about it.

"Makoto, I--" Haru was cut off by the soft voice, one which seemed so gentle but poisonous, like an assassin dressed as a beautiful woman at a party, and Haru was her target.

"Don't. It's fine, really. I get it. You left because you wanted to pursue swimming, it's okay. I mean, I would've appreciated it if you called or responded to my texts or just _told_ me you were going to leave, but really. It's okay." Makoto stared at the dark liquid with a plain expression, nothing as welcoming or gentle as what Haru was used to. It was actually rather cold and off-putting, but Haru kept trying. He had never meant to give up on Makoto - he didn't even realized he had.

There was a long silence, before the sound of water stopping sounded from the room behind them. Kisumi rushed out of the kitchen looking a bit disheveled, hands still wet. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I have to go, there's an emergency at the hospital." Kisumi worked at a children's hospital, he would go around and read little kids books and play with them, try to cheer them up. He did get medical training however, and whenever it was needed he'd have to rush in.

"No, it's alright," Makoto smiled, seeming as if he had been doing it the entire time. It was almost genuine. "Don't work yourself too hard, okay? Be careful on the drive there." Kisumi nodded, pressing a kiss to Makoto's cheek before giving a small wave to Haru. "Sorry for leaving, I swear I don't mean to. Make yourself at home, alright? I probably won't be home tonight until late."

There was a short conversation between Haru and Kisumi, before the latter pecked Makoto's cheek once more and went out the door with quite a lot of haste. The sound of the wood shutting sounded through the large house, and was met with yet another silence.

"And you took his last name?" Haru asked, feeling much smaller than ever before, the air suddenly becoming hard to breath in. Makoto gave a soft nod, taking a sip of his drink. The burgundy liquid ran across his tongue, the beautiful bouquet translating to the taste despite the bitterness of all alcohols.

"Yes. Shigino is just so much more fun to say, you know? Plus, no one can call me 'Tachibooty' anymore," he laughed, the sound echoing through his chest and somehow lighting up the room even further. Haru just felt more condensed though, because that laugh wasn't for him. It was for Kisumi.

"You know, my last name is pretty fun to say too..." Haru had regretted those words as soon as they rolled off his tongue, especially when he looked at Makoto subtly. Green eyes were suddenly a bit hooded and the bright smile completely vanished. He swirled the drink around the glass, keeping quiet for a second.

"You lost that chance a long time ago."

The sentence stabbed into Haru's clenching heart like a thousand needles, the pain ringing through his entire body. He set the wine down onto the table and took a deep breath. Hands shaking with every movement, fear took over him and he shrunk on the couch. "I-I didn't mean to just leave you like that. It was terrible I know, but--"

"No 'buts'. You don't deserve any anymore." Makoto was cold and hard as stone, unwelcoming.

"I know, I do. And I shouldn't have--"

"Even if you _didn't_ leave me for seven years, do you really think any of what you did was okay? When I confessed to you, all you said was 'we can still be friends'. Do you realize how much that hurt!? You said that the day before you abandoned all that we had, all that I thought we shared.

And you lost it. No more, Haruka. I couldn't stand it anymore."

"Makoto, just let me explain!"

"No!" Makoto was near tears, heart racing as his cheeks flushed with anger. "It doesn't matter! You left without a word. I thought you died! The only reason I didn't do anything was because Rin told me." He was more upset than Haru had ever seen him, gripping onto his wine like it was the only thing keeping him grounded. Makoto had always been jealous of Rin, as he had thought Haru had feelings for the man. Apparently, Haru was just too good for all of that.

"Makoto, please." Eyes watered as he looked at Makoto, lip quivering. "I just, I had to get out. I couldn't stay, I had to leave and--"

"Let me think you were killed!?" There was no more talking after Makoto's yelling, terrified. All Haru felt was guilt - after being gone for so long, it was what he deserved.

"Makoto, I lo--" Haru started, wanting to get it out at least once. Makoto wasn't having it though.

"Don't you dare even start with that."

Haru had loved Makoto. For as long as he remembered. But he turned the man down and left. Haru didn't know why he did, it haunted him to this day, but he didn't know what to do. All he had ever wanted was to be in Kisumi's place. He wanted to be the one who placed the wedding band on Makoto's finger, he wanted to be the one who loved Makoto endlessly, and he wanted to know that those emotions were reciprocated. Haru wanted to see Makoto in tears on their wedding day, making his way down the aisle as he held onto his father happily, sniffling. Haru wanted to be the one who got to cherish Makoto, all of his insecurities and the parts of him he'd never let show. Haru wanted to be the one who took Makoto's first, and remind him that he would never hurt Makoto. But he did. And now it caused irreversible damage.

So Haru decided, 'fuck it'. He quickly leaned towards Makoto and crashed their lips together, in a way he had always wanted. Makoto tasted like their dessert, homemade chocolate cake with store-bought icing, sweet and sultry and almost too rich. Haru didn't care, though.

"I missed you so much," he murmured using whatever time he could. Makoto though, was just about ready to push Haru off. He was going to, but when Haru began speaking, he lost all will. Kissing back, he felt so terribly wrong but he had wanted to do this all his life.

"Haru... Get out." Makoto demanded once they parted, Haru's face flushed.

"Wh-What do you mean!?"

"Get out." And with that, Makoto stood up and left. Left the living room, left the main floor, but most importantly...

 

Left Haru's life.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to aot_haru on IG for helping me with character selection ^^
> 
> and thanks to @Whatsthewifi for letting me steal their ideaaaaaaa <3


End file.
